Naughty Victory
by yaoishampoo
Summary: Set during 2008.Rey came up with a plan to help his Evan to win the ECW title.Rey/Evan and slightly Matt/Evan Warning: short silly slash fic XD


Naughty victory

Disclaimer: I don't own Evan Bourne or any other WWE superstars, even though they

appear in my dreams sometimes……oh sorry, make that most of the

times XD

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: Rey came up with a plan to help his Evan to win the ECW title.

Rey/Evan and slightly Matt/Evan

Warning: short silly slash fic XD

A/N: Ahhhhh! I feel so bad that I should've posted this LONNNNNNNNG ago.

College works had reduced me to a WWE slash-less zombie during the past couple

of months. This is just a short fluffy piece that dedicated to my favourite slash pair-

Rey Rey and his Evy. I truly believe that THIS is what little Evy deserved XD

Cyber Sunday 2008

At backstage, Rey stared intensely into the monitor, eyes widened in shock at what was going on in the monitor.

Not even one minute after the ECW championship match kicked off and Matt had pinned his little Evan in a VERY compromising position: Holding both of Evan's hands, Matt Pressed against the little high flyer tightly on the ground in a very intimate fashion. Some girls even screamed in the background. Thorough the match, Rey could feel the angry steam constantly puffing out his ears.

What made the masked man even angrier was Matt's conversation with Evan during the backstage interview that took place shortly after the match.

"Whenever you want your rematch, just ask for it and I'll be ready." Matt said, looking at Evan with glee in his eyes.

"Think you can pin my baby over and over again huh? We'll see about that….." Rey muttered, evil plans forming in his mind…..

In the locker room

"Ahhh~~ I lost…" Evan pouted, lying in His beloved Rey Rey's arm. The young man always darted into his lover/mentor's embrace whenever his match was over.

"Don't worry baby. You'll win in the rematch."

"What rematch?" Evan blinked, having no clue what his Rey Rey is talking about. The

fatigue surely did a god job at erasing whatever Matt had just said to him earlier.

"Don't you remember? Didn't Matt say you can have you rematch whenever you want to? I think you should go for it this Tuesday."

"What? So soon? But why Rey Rey? I'm still tired and I have no idea how to beat Matt. He's far too strong and experienced and I don't think…."

"Hush baby" a finger landed lightly on Evan's lips. Rey didn't really wanna hear any more of his baby's praises to his enemy. " Matt is not difficult to beat, you just have to…… " Rey leaned closer, whispering something into the young high flyer's ear.

"Sure." Evan nodded, blushing at Rey's idea.

2 days later, on Tuesday ECW

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the ECW champion, Matt Hardy!!!"announced the ring announcer.

Matt, with his proud ECW championship belt around his waist, was hoping up and down in the middle of the ring with great anticipation.

Evan Bourne's entrance theme banged and the crowd cheered loudly as Evan skipped briskly down the ramp. But unlike the usual bare upper body, Evan wore a black tank top. What's printed on the top became clear as Evan get closer to the ring and it made Matt's face fell in the instance. The number"619" printed clearly across the chest region and was followed by Rey's mask underneath. Matt frowned, wondering bitterly why on earth did Evan wear this sick top for his championship rematch.

Evan jumped into the ring, smiling confidently at Matt before climbing onto the ring post to greet the WWE universe. He then stripped off his tank top, revealing what's hidden underneath.

The crowd (especially fan girls XD) went nuts at what they saw.

Matt's jaw dropped, eyes widening in utter shock once Evan took off his top. Three big words of his nemesis's name "REY", enclosed in a huge heart shape, was tattooed in black across Evan's pale and flawless back. After receiving blasts of deafening screams Evan jumped back to the ring and came face to face with his opponent. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the match .It is then Matt saw what's on Evan exposed upper torso and it made his face even greener. Infinite red dots of kissing marks sprinkled all over the chest and abs of his precious innocent Evan. "My Evan is taken. My Evan is taken. My Evan is taken……….My Evan is TAKEN!!!!" insane mutters and screams filled up Matt's mind like a rushing river. Evan bit his lip, slightly flushed, waiting to see the taller man's reaction.

The shock was simply too much to bear for poor Matty…..

Matt' eyes rolled backward and passed out onto the ring mat.

The referee started counting"1!....2!...3!" and Matt still remained motionless.

"8!...9!.....10!" The referee signaled the end and the bell rang again.

"And here's you winner and the new ECW champion, Evan Bourne!!"

Wild cheers waved through the whole audience. Evan jumped in joy, waving his trademark peace sign frantically before he walked away with his first ECW championship belt on his shoulder.

In the locker room again XD

"Rey Rey you genius!" Evan flied into his hero's arms, hugging him dearly.

"See I told you it'd work."

"It's like magic! I didn't even have any physical contact and the match just ended within 30 seconds. " Evan bent his back, peeling off the big tattoo sticker.

"Come baby, let's go back to the hotel and celebrate your victory!"

"Yay!"

Rey picked up Evan and hold him in bridal style before they happily headed for the hotel.

End

YES! This is exactly of HOW Evan should win his ECW title XDXD What a pity that ECW ended before Evan could win the title :( Please read and review.


End file.
